With the proliferation of mobile applications and online data management tools, insurance policyholders have an ever increasing number of channels for accessing their insurance data and for interacting with their insurer. Similarly, with the proliferation of mobile devices and advances in telemetry, insurance companies also have an increasing set of information on their policyholders' behaviors and have access to an ever increasing set of user activities performed by their insured policyholders. However, as a result of increasing the number of channels through which insurance information is exchanged between policyholders, insurance agents, and the insurance company, the insurance company is segmented into these various channels. Information collected from one insurance channel does not effectively reach a different channel used for a different application by the insurance company.
Furthermore, conventional systems are not able to integrate the various types of data gathered from their policyholders to be able to provide their policyholders information responsive to the policyholders' real-time activity that may be monitored by a separate insurance data collection channel. Therefore there is a need for an insurance system that is able to consolidate real-time information gathered from the user across multiple different channels and determine what actions to perform through the different channels that best serves the policyholder and the insurance company's needs based on the gathered real-time information.